


爱爱上云端

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 史蒂夫性爱过程中的dirtytalk总让巴基出戏，他们打算好好练习一番。





	爱爱上云端

**Author's Note:**

> 从硬盘里翻出来的草稿，梗来自同名无脑喜剧电影，讲述一对夫妻不小心把sex tape传到云端而引发的一系列搞笑故事。
> 
>  
> 
> 傻白甜，OOC……剧情接队二，队长找回冬哥，陪他恢复记忆，顺利进入恋爱同居的黏糊状态，有任务出任务，没任务撒狗粮。因为没有复联二，因而贾维斯还在、寡鹰还是cp。

巴基把挂着血迹、污渍及未知恶心液体的制服丢进洗衣篮，在连续三天恶战后洗了个痛痛快快的冷水澡——这里实在太热了，他刚换好衣服就感觉皮肤上又布满了一层薄汗。找了根皮筋把头发松松垮垮的系上，巴基步入复仇者休息室。

 

这个足足三百坪的房间不出意外地已成为群魔乱舞的地方，香槟开启的啵—和酒水哗啦啦冲出来的声音，卡牌拍在桌面上的的声音，一半喝醉的同事鬼哭狼嚎的歌声，混着另一半的口哨和嘲笑，一点也没有酷毙的复仇者或特工该有的样子。巴基懒洋洋地晃到冰箱旁，他知道史蒂夫不在这些玩得昏天地暗的‘年轻人’当中——他被赶去给局长作报告了，每次这样的大型战役结束，负责收尾交差的永远是他们的队长——不过巴基往往也在大家举手表决的时候心虚地投上一票。

 

刚拉开冰箱门巴基就远远听到娜塔莎极富标志性的沙哑嗓音——“詹姆斯！我们需要啤酒！”

巴基从冰箱里拎出几罐扔给她，娜塔莎稳稳接住，大声喊道：“Truth or dare？”显然他们在玩桌面游戏。

巴基拿出一盒酸奶，转转眼珠：“Truth”

娜塔莎转过身和旁边的伙伴们商量了一下，露出邪恶的笑容：“你确定？”

巴基撕开包装，恋恋不舍地丢掉沾满酸奶的盖子：“当然。”

“OK，听好——”娜塔莎清清嗓子，“你最近一次和史蒂夫整夜做爱是什么时候？”

 

突然房间里仿佛被冻结了那样安静，刚才乱七八糟的声音都被吸走了，几十双眼睛直瞪着拿着酸奶盒子的巴基，包括娜塔莎身边的克林特、威尔逊、斯塔克甚至索尔和班纳博士（他们真的对这种八卦感兴趣吗，巴基默默翻个白眼）。

“Well，”前九头蛇杀手，世界顶级刺客，以行踪鬼魅、神秘酷炫著称的冬日战士思索了一下，舔舔嘴唇，说：“不出意外的话，今天晚上？”

底下爆发出一阵唏嘘和不怀好意的口哨，以及山姆跟托尼的作呕状表情，不一会儿又恢复了之前的吵闹，巴基挑挑眉毛走出房间。

 

五好模范男友史蒂夫当然没有让他失望，被超级战士从厨房料理台开始到客厅再到卧室温柔或粗暴地“照顾”后的巴基被最后一次抱着去浴室的时候，已经隐约看到天窗外露出的光线。他用胳膊挡了一下，肾上腺素经过一整夜的消耗所剩无几，巴基现在几乎困倦的睁不开眼。史蒂夫的精神比他稍微好一些，还有力气把巴基拖到床上，从背后抱紧他，还贴心的把一条手臂垫在他的脑袋和枕头之间，轻吻着他红痕遍布的颈侧。

巴基不得不抓住史蒂夫，咕哝道：“让我睡会，史蒂薇…… ”

史蒂夫停下来，把那只不安分的手转移到了肩膀：“可是我有个问题想问。”

“问……”

“你要给我打多少分？”

“什么？”

虽然巴基看不见他，史蒂夫还是老脸一红：“关于我们的sex，你要打多少分？”

巴基脸皱成一团：“什么鬼问题，你从哪里听来的？”

“昨天回来的时候碰见从复仇者休息室出来的库珀和瑞恩特工，他们对我笑得有点诡异。”史蒂夫似乎还在为这个困惑，顿了一下：“还叫我Mr.top-one-percent-sex……”

巴基忍住笑意，干脆在他怀里转过身，把脑袋窝进他脖子：“所以呢？”

“你也不知道怎么回事吗？……我就是突然想问问，从咱们第一次开始，我好像就没怎么关心过你的看法。”

被史蒂夫一本正经的语气逗乐了，巴基换了个舒服的姿势：“和你上床我可以打一百分，其中你的屁股占了七十……前提是以后你能静音的话……”巴基最后哼了两声。

‘静音？什么静音？’史蒂夫心里铛铛敲起了警钟，‘难道他嫌我太吵了吗？可我绝对没他吵啊！’史蒂夫觉得有点冤枉。想当初为了不让自己在七十年后，在心上人面前显得经验匮乏，他可是在热心小伙伴（比如娜塔莎和斯塔克）的帮助下做了不少功课，尽管他们给的东西让自己看的面红耳赤，但是绝对管用，为什么巴基不让自己讲话呢，史蒂夫突然回忆起七十年前的罗杰斯上尉和他的中士搞在一起时的确不爱讲话——看在上帝的份上，他们毕竟在欧洲前线，能有点空闲躲着整个连队偷摸亲个嘴都不容易，真有按捺不住擦枪走火的时候就得捂紧嘴巴，可现在他们的公寓墙壁都是用军方标准隔音的，就算分贝再高也不怕被邻居听到，巴基为什么要他静音——他更喜欢以前的自己？怀念那种紧张刺激充满新鲜禁忌感的sex生活？

在一大堆胡思乱想中，史蒂夫暗暗下定决心，要在他醒来的时候好好问问。不过第二天因为新任务的召唤，史蒂夫也没来得及问出口。

 

今天是情人节，大概是反派们也要忙着处理感情生活，美国队长迎来难得的假期。史蒂夫罗杰斯拎着麦德逊街尾、巴基最爱的那家甜品店今天的限量芝士蓝莓蛋糕，走在回家的路上时都能感觉到弥漫的粉红色气息。一对对情侣结伴而行，享受着爱人间亲密无间的陪伴，对彼此露出真挚幸福的笑容。他不由受到感染，心情放松，脚步轻快起来。

没想到到家时巴基还给了他一个惊喜——刚推开门，就看到巴基捧着一大束娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，他的男朋友认真梳了发型还用摩丝好好固定，衬衫和黑领带让他显得帅气逼人，仿佛变回布鲁克林那个二十岁的年轻小伙。他倚在门边，笑容甜蜜：“愿意做我的情人吗？”

史蒂夫僵在门口，嘴巴张开忘了合上，“天哪——这，巴基，我……”反应了好一会儿这是个问题，史蒂夫赶紧点头。‘我又变回傻傻的十六岁了’，史蒂夫在心里懊悔。

巴基被他的反应逗笑了，他把玫瑰递给史蒂夫，牵过他的手，走向餐厅——几十支蜡烛发着幽幽的、温馨的光，照亮满桌丰盛的餐点，巴基侧过头问史蒂夫，他脸部的线条在灯光下更加柔和，脸色也更红了：“我可超过八十年没有下厨了……你觉得怎么样？”。

史蒂夫愣了一会，看着这幅甜蜜到超越想象的画面，那是他曾经梦寐以求的全部，而如今失而复得深爱的人就在身边，他感到身心都充满了幸福。史蒂夫回身紧紧抱住巴基，声音甚至有点哽咽：“不能更好了，我太高兴了……巴基，能遇到你是我这辈子最好的事情，我简直不知道没有你的那些日子我是怎么过来的……感谢上帝，没有从我身边夺走你……”

巴基快喘不过气了，史蒂夫抱得太紧好像他随时会溜走或者化掉一样，他习惯性地想嘲笑史蒂薇的多愁善感，然后再揉揉他的金发脑袋，可最后他只是抬起手，轻轻放在了史蒂夫背上：“都过去了，好吗……我也一样，我感激……嗯……在我做了这么多错事之后你还能在我身边……”

“别这么说，你值得所有。”史蒂夫用吻封住了他下面的话，那肯定是充满痛苦和悔恨的回忆，史蒂夫希望巴基永远不要被阴霾的过去影响，他希望巴基能无所牵绊的活着。

因为他的巴基是这个世界上最美好的人之一，有着神祇也会赞美的高尚灵魂，他的品质和魅力更是无与伦比，巴基的一切都值得自己为他疯狂——

 

望着他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，史蒂夫突然感到心脏跳得很快，仿佛电流蹿过他的脊柱，他情不自禁地更加贴近巴基几分，大胆地把舌头伸进对方温暖湿润的口腔。

于是这个吻慢慢变味了，掺上了两人都蠢蠢欲动的情欲，大把玫瑰早掉到地上，散落开来。他试图扯下巴基的领带但那玩意该死的结实，于是史蒂夫转而解开衬衫上一颗颗纽扣，自己的衣服也被巴基近乎暴力地脱下来，两人互相亲吻着，迫不及待的跌倒在沙发上，史蒂夫压在巴基上方，看到他呼吸急促、为自己情动的样子，觉得血液眨眼间全冲到了下体，那里正突突跳着——然而在这个节骨眼上，他突然想起一个重要的问题。

他停下动作，把手臂撑在巴基身侧，神色严肃地问：“那天你说我要‘静音’，是什么意思？”

巴基脸色潮红，眼神迷离，他用力把史蒂夫的脑袋捞下来亲吻，含含糊糊的说：“现在说这个不是个好时机。”

“等一下。”史蒂夫好不容易挣脱出来，有点尴尬但是不甘服输地问，“到底什么意思？告诉我。”

巴基难以置信地瞪了他几秒：“你确定要现在跟我讨论这个吗？”

 

两人目前正滚在沙发上，基本快脱光了，只有巴基的领带还在原位（这真是让他该死的性感），史蒂夫的裤子勉强挂在小腿和脚腕。而他们的硬邦邦的老二也已经激动地摩擦起来，脸上也统统写着‘蓄势待发’四个字。

“我……”史蒂夫抓抓头发，趁着他走神的时候，巴基用力翻过身把他压住，凑过去亲他刚冒出一截胡茬的下巴。

“不……”史蒂夫用尽所有自制力才没去回吻他，“我真的想知道。”

“该死！”巴基大喊一声，干脆坐了起来，“我不理解你有什么好在意的，不能等到搞完这次再说？”

“巴基你别生气……”史蒂夫跟着着急地坐了起来，像个惹恋人生气又想讨好的高中生，“如果你不想谈这个，我……”

“好，honey，我来告诉你。”巴基做出个无奈的表情，“我爱你史蒂夫，我每一分钟都会比之前更爱。我很感谢你为了我付出的一切，甚至去做‘那种’功课，（说到这里巴基给了史蒂夫一个‘别那么看着我我就是知道’的眼神）但是我不晓得你从哪里学来的这些—那个词是dirty talk吗？亲爱的，你每次这样或那样说，我都会觉得…觉得…很搞笑，甚至出戏，你懂吗，就是……”巴基摆着无意义的手势，最后徒劳地放下了，“我希望你明白，我爱的是你，你不必为了我去做这些会让你不舒服的事。”他边说边深情地望着史蒂夫，而对方已经变成了木头。

“我，我去冷静一下……待会咱们可以先把你准备的晚饭吃了。”史蒂夫终于恢复过来后落荒而逃。

 

史蒂夫在书房捧着自己的脸，他觉得自己做的真是糟糕极了——最糟糕的是他现在才意识到，在巴基提醒他以后。

以前他可不觉得‘看看你的小屁股有多会吸’‘想被我操到走不动路吗’或者‘你可真是个听话的小荡妇’这样的台词有多失态，他们在非严肃艺术作品（即香艳动作片）里经常出现，史蒂夫当时认真到一边脸红一边做笔记，可他忘了巴基不是普通的gay或者什么，他肯定不喜欢自己说这样随便的话。

在经历了复杂的心理斗争后，史蒂夫鼓起勇气走出书房门，迎上巴基一脸担忧地看着他：“你还好吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，把他的手放在自己覆盖心脏的皮肤上：“我以前太愚蠢了，没考虑过你的意见。我现在改，你能帮我吗？”

“改什么？我们的sex？”巴基皱着脸，看史蒂夫害羞但是坚定地点点头。

“别开玩笑了，它很完美。”

“不，没有，除非你给我打一百分。”

巴基困惑地看着踌躇满志的史蒂夫，缓缓地点点头。

 

“这是什么？”史蒂夫看巴基从床底下掏出一本素描本，吹了吹上面积的灰尘。

“以前我会叫她sex notebook，现在我打算命名她为‘史蒂夫练习计划’，你知道，熟能生巧。”他露出一个经典的巴基哥哥式坏笑。

史蒂夫把素描本打开，这是他第一次见到巴基的画作，如果不是内容不堪入目，他简直要为巴基的画技喝彩了。

“你什么时候学会画画的？”

“一年前？我看到你的铅笔画，觉得挺酷的顺手就学了。”巴基满不在乎地说，他的学习能力从小就强到可怕，九头蛇对他的实验改造也是看重这一点。

史蒂夫虽然和巴基上了（跨越）七十年的床，看到这些纸张还是脸红了个透。

第一张就是……在他们每天都去的复仇者训练场的角落，制服整齐只有裤裆拉链拉开的自己把浑身赤裸还带着眼罩的巴基抱在怀里干的场面……

这太……超过了，史蒂夫想强迫自己把视线移开，可他无法忽视画面里缠紧自己腰际的两条结实的大腿，贴着自己肩头的汗湿脸颊，画中人迷醉的表情、微微张开的、流着一丝津液的红唇，显然，巴基看上去简直是享受的要命……

 

“这是根本没发生过的吧？”史蒂夫咽了咽口水，忍不住抗议。

巴基大方点点头：“这是我的性幻想之一。”

他继续说：“我看了写性爱圣经什么的，上面的姿势太奇怪，只好自己想像自己画出来——老实说我还挺满意的。”他有点得意的把印着香艳画面的素描本朝史蒂夫晃了晃，“我们用这个练习怎么样？”

史蒂夫觉得自己呼吸有些粗重：“什么……什么时候……开始？”

“去把沙发垫子拿来，亲爱的，就和小时候一样。”巴基眨眨眼，坏笑起来，“当然，也完全不一样。”

 

“我应该把腿放在这里……哦不，这里吗？”  
“No，这样我够不到你肩膀，试试刚才那种。”  
“Ok，现在感觉怎么样？”  
“还行，等等……感觉还好……”  
“我能说点什么吗，Buck？”  
“当然，但是，等等……”  
“我不认为我能坚持这个姿势那么久。”  
“我也是。”

两人喘着气倒在吱呀作响的沙发垫子上，巴基侧过头看他：“这有点诡异，什么时候体力成了我们的障碍？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头：“那太难了，那简直是——不可能，真的是不可能，对吧？”他有点心虚地说，难道真的是他的问题？  
“哦上帝，看看你那蠢样。”巴基笑的眼泪快出来了，“这不适合你，史蒂夫，不过没关系，只是尝试而已。我对我们以前的……事，完全没意见。”  
“不，我能做到的。”史蒂夫推开巴基的手，一脸坚定，“我只是需要更多练习。”

如果有人看到这个场景绝对会感到诡异，史蒂夫和巴基垂头丧气坐在缓冲垫上，像gv明星那样寻找违和感不那么强烈的动作和台词。  
“好好，那我去找点吃的，你接着练。”巴基憋着笑说。

“我觉得这个会有帮助。”巴基回来的时候端着一盘三明治，把手里一个银灰色长方体递给史蒂夫。  
“iPad？这个用来做什么？”  
“你知道这个叫做iPad？”巴基一脸大惊小怪，顺势坐下来。  
史蒂夫递给巴基一个'别小看我'的表情：“我做过家庭作业，我甚至知道史蒂芬乔布斯是谁！”  
巴基赶紧点头：“时尚先生罗杰斯，我有个好主意你要不要听？”他拿过iPad打开摄像头，屏幕里显示出他们清晰的脸，“如果我们要好好地去'做'，我们可以先录下来，然后看整体效果修改一下之类的，像是导演会做那样？”他看向沉默不语的史蒂夫，“你有什么看法?……好吧如果你认为这有点尴尬之类的，我可以把它放回去…”  
“No，”史蒂夫拦住他，把iPad拿在手里，“其实，我觉得，这是个空前绝后的好主意。”他看到巴基皱起眉毛满脸不信又补充道，“我认真的，仔细想想，多么是令人兴奋的点子！”  
“我知道，但是从你嘴里说出来却充满了诡异……好像你在看恐怖片时突然对我说'我来性致了'那样诡异。”巴基努力思考着比喻。

史蒂夫已经动起来，把iPad放到不远处的架子上，按下'开始录制'的红色按钮，并对着镜头说：“嗨，这是史蒂夫，这个——”他调整了下iPad的角度，“是我的男朋友—詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”  
史蒂夫沉寂了几十年的艺术生兼业余演员的天赋好像突然觉醒，他熟练地假装有观众一样说：“我知道你们会嫉妒，但是没办法，我已经抢先了，是的，我就是这个幸运的家伙。”  
镜头里的巴基翻了个白眼。  
史蒂夫不以为意继续说：“我们决定录这个视频是因为…因为…”他突然卡带了，艰难地想着此处合适的用词。

巴基已经闪电一样窜过来，把史蒂夫揪到自己怀里：“因为史蒂夫其实是个有强迫症的小怪胎，我们准备要来一场，不很多场，crazy sex！”他洋洋得意地对着镜头比出剪刀手。  
史蒂夫像鸵鸟一样把脸埋在巴基胸口。  
而巴基严肃地对着金发脑袋说：“你还想不想练习了？”  
“想。”史蒂夫这时倒一点没犹豫。

“不过我们要先用哪个姿势啊？”他们纠缠在沙发垫子上接吻时史蒂夫傻乎乎地问。  
“第二十二页，那个用腿锁住脖子的…?”巴基勉强比了个手势，抬眼问史蒂夫的意见。  
“好，我喜欢那个。”史蒂夫继续俯下身去亲吻他的男朋友。  
“真的吗，我就知道…你…喜欢。”巴基含混不清地说。

 

五小时后。

“我不认为还能再来一轮了。”巴基身下铺着乱七八糟的衣服和床单，躺在厨房地板上有气无力。  
“同意。”  
他们默契地击了个掌，更紧地往彼此身边凑了凑，“等等！”巴基突然弹起来，“那个 iPad怎么办？”它还在厨房水槽边尽职尽责地运转着。  
“你还想看它录了什么吗？”  
巴基略略回想了下刚才模糊、混乱、不堪入目的五小时：“Shit，no”  
“那就快点睡，明天我会把它删掉。”史蒂夫罕见地打了呵欠。  
“真的吗？你可以…对付这个？我是说，你？”巴基迟疑着。  
史蒂夫用眼神控诉他，巴基点点头并再三强调'明天一定要删掉！'然后被烦不胜烦的男朋友摁在地板上。

黑暗中的iPad发出幽幽的白光，显示出一排字符：已自动同步到云端，是否智能推送好友分享？系统将默认确定，120秒，119秒……

 

 

“……科林负责引擎室，情况危急时可以摧毁二号引擎；库玻带小队去车尾，那里歹徒数量最多，务必小心；巴基和我去解救人质。行动。”史蒂夫看着任务平板上扫描的被劫持的列车下达命令，瞥见库玻不大专心的跟副队窃窃私语。

“库玻特工，计划听清楚了吗？”

“是，当然！”他立即立正站好，脸上还蹦着笑意。

“有什么有趣的吗？”史蒂夫随口问，库玻似乎有意无意地向酷似iPad的任务平板上瞟了一眼，然后扯起嘴角摇摇头，召集小队出发了。

史蒂夫把盾牌拿好，刚要出发，巴基突然拉住他：“史蒂夫…就是想确认一下，你已经删除了那个视频，对吧？”

“什么视频？”

“那个iPad上的…你不会忘记了吧？”

“我好像……"

“什么？！”

史蒂夫看巴基惊恐万分的样子不打算装下去了：“我删除了，相信我。”

“别那么看着我，我真的删除了，那天一大早。”

“拜托巴基，我刚在开玩笑，别生气。”  
………

“希望我的预感是错的，我总觉得那里不对劲。”巴基最后叹口气走开，史蒂夫赶紧跟上。

 

解救刚刚完成，后勤人员忙着清扫被炸得一片狼藉的战场，史蒂夫在安抚受伤人群的情绪。通讯频道里是上级要求汇报任务进度的指令，巴基刚想开口，就听到手机叮—的一声，只好按住耳机说“稍等”，然后检查新消息——  
这是一条云端推送通知：“我们拍了新视频，快来看看吧。来自史蒂夫。”

“What the fuck…”巴基疑惑地点开链接，史蒂夫英俊而且显然过大的脸出现在屏幕上，伴随着热情洋溢的声音：“嗨这是史蒂夫，这个是我的男朋——”

巴基用最快的速度在周围人好奇的眼神中捏碎了屏幕，“Motherfucker！！！

耳机里的人显然也被震到了，连忙问道：“巴恩斯，有异常情况吗？”

巴基在巨大的怒气下喃喃自语：“岂止是异常，这简直是真的，真的，糟糕透顶了……”

巴基自动忽视耳机另一端焦急的询问，飞快冲到史蒂夫旁边，把他拎到角落，“这是怎么一回事？！”

史蒂夫困惑着看着在巴基手里几乎已经毁成碎片的手机，“发生了什么？”

巴基把碎片扔开，还有许多同事在附近，他凑近压低声音说：“你不是说已经把iPad 上的录像删除了吗？”

“当然，一点不留。”

“为什么我收到了云端的好友分享？”

“云端？什么是云端？”史蒂夫无辜地说。

“云端就是……哎呀！”巴基有些气急败坏，“回去再解释，我们得快点找出谁还收到了这些分享通知！”

 

步入公寓的第一件事，就是利索的把床头柜里的iPad掏出来，如果可以，巴基真想一拳了结了这个看上去高科技的玩意。史蒂夫在他后面亦步亦趋，表情介于心虚、无辜和心有余悸之间。不知为什么，他并不是很担心录像会泄露出去，他倒是比较担心巴基会发怒、暴走、行为不端……

巴基匆匆把云端好友界面拉开，一长串名单迅速加载出来，页面不断拉长拉长拉长——

“你疯了吗？你加这么好友干嘛？”巴基崩溃地说。

“我……”史蒂夫挠挠头发，“当初科尔森希望我尽早融入现代社会，所以，每个工作和私人账号都给我加了不少好友……但是我几乎没有跟他们互动过！尤其是你回来之后！”

巴基绝望地盯着还在持续加长的名单：“……告诉我一共有多少？”

“五百？七百？…几乎所有神盾同事和……”

“天哪，我们直接把做爱的视频传到Youtobe上算了！”

“我认为这不是个好主意，网站会封你号的……”

“好了好了，”巴基堵住耳朵，“明天我不能再去上班了，我无法出现Triskelion大楼了……”他瘫倒在床上。

“嘿巴基！”

巴基有气无力，“什么？”

“这是跳出来的黑色区域的名单是什么意思？”

巴基仔细一看，一个提示说：以下这些好友因网络故障并未分享成功，是否继续？

巴基响亮的骂了一句fuck，用力连续点击取消，差点把屏幕敲碎，还好史蒂夫及时抽出来，“巴基你看，其实这条消息放出去的不多，只有最开始的几个分享成功了而已……”

巴基夺过iPad一看，绿色的小对勾果然在零星几个用户之前显示。他长舒一口气，暗暗感激iPad电池的一贯不给力的及时罢工。而那几个人是：'娜塔利娅·罗曼诺夫女士'、'克林特·巴顿特工'、'小·斯塔克'、'班纳博士'、'特工科尔森'以及'Thor'。

“……雷神也用iPad吗？”巴基指着屏幕，困惑地皱起眉，“我记得上次你们说他连电脑都不知道是什么东西？”

“这个，也许是科尔森给他配的吧……但是你看，这些人都不怎么爱用云端，也不爱八卦闲事，他们可能都没在意这种消息。”

巴基撑起身体，用学术性的严肃口吻说：“有多大几率，他们受到了一个来自科技白痴罗杰斯队长的云端分享，而不去点开？”

史蒂夫沉默了一会，然后呼地站起来，下定决心，“我们今天晚上来把这件事搞定。”

“怎么搞定？”

史蒂夫一把把他拉起来：“我们去找他们，趁他们看到消息推送之前，把手机统统偷走。”巴基难以置信地看着史蒂夫平静地说出'非常不史蒂夫'的话，“他们是我们的朋友，不会在意这个的。”然后拉着他转头就要出发，巴基想这不合逻辑呀，朋友也不能随便偷走人家手机啊，他连忙阻拦：“等等！”

史蒂夫看向他，巴基深呼吸了一口：“如果，他们已经看过了怎么办？”

两人之间出现短暂的沉默，虽然照这几个人的性格，看过之后不给他们来个恶作剧短信什么是不可能的，但是他们不约而同回忆了录像的内容，想象损友看到视频的表情，禁不住打了个冷战。

巴基又有了骂娘的冲动，那根本不是什么性感火辣的限制级电影，倒称得上充斥着裸体、脏话、下流姿势和他们丑陋表情（就是你拍完后就想一秒删除的自拍照）大集合！还长达五个小时！！

 

现在巴基正坐在哈雷后座上抱着史蒂夫的腰，努力回想那五个小时他们都干了什么……

哈雷在纽约寂静空旷的街道上飞驰，风声太大震得鼓膜发痛，巴基突然想起一件事，大声喊道：“史蒂夫！如果娜塔莎知道我拿她送我的马格南干了什么，她绝对会杀了你！还有我！”

史蒂夫的脸在夜色中不易察觉的红了，但是他假装没听到，大声喊回去：“你 说什么？”

“我说！史蒂夫是一个当时顾着爽，事后就擅长装傻的小可爱！！”也许是觉得呼呼的风会随时把他的话带走，巴基无所顾忌地喊道。

好吧，史蒂夫默默想，确实是挺爽的。准确地说，那是史蒂夫一生中最美好的夜晚之一。

 

过了会儿巴基又想到了什么，骂了句脏话：“班纳博士要是真的看到我们的第三回合，绝对会当场发飙的！！”

“放轻松！没那么严重！”

巴基的声音居然又拔高了，“他绝对会！他是个该死的完美主义者！！如果我也信星座邪教这些东西，我肯定会说他是处女座！！……”

“巴基你不用担心！他们不会看到的，我们要把这件事彻底修复！是我把它上传到云端，我也能把它弄来下！！”史蒂夫信誓旦旦的保证。

巴基逐渐平静下来，慢慢俯下身体把脑袋搁在史蒂夫后背，像只乖顺的猫科动物，最后他瓮声瓮气地说，

“史蒂夫，你知道云端并不是真正的云，对吧？”

……几秒后史蒂夫的声音传来，“那当然。”伴随着用力的点头。

 

哈雷停在刻有巨大字母A的大厦下面，因为主人太着急所以刹车时和地面发出巨大摩擦声——两人风风火火从摩托上跳下来，刚踏进楼智能管家的英伦腔调便传来及时的问候：“队长晚上好。”

史蒂夫对着空气点点头，表情不大自然，“斯塔克先生呢？”'

“Sir在十层实验室，和班纳博士在一起，已经50个小时没有出来了。”（巴基发誓他从机器语音中听出了浓浓的担忧）。

此时他们互相对视，心里小小欢呼一下——这说明这两人极有可能完全没看到任何来自云端的分享通知。

“队长和中士打算去训练场吗？”Jarvis贴心地问。

“哦不……其实，呃，”史蒂夫用右手拇指挠挠前额，吞吞吐吐。巴基翻翻白眼，他太熟悉他这个动作跟表情了，这表情就是在说：'我尴尬极了'……七十年前女秘书在休息室强吻他（他也乐在其中尽管拒绝承认）之前就是这个表情。

“我们想去拜访罗曼诺夫和巴顿特工。”巴基接口道。

“对，没错，就是这样！他们住在这里！”史蒂夫松了一口气。

“…好的，他们在……”Jarvis的声音有一丝犹豫。

“我们知道他们的情侣套间在哪！”史蒂夫拉着巴基奔向电梯。

“好的，这是我们的计划，”电梯门合上，史蒂夫调整了下呼吸，“我们要首先打探出他们是不是已经看过……”

“等等，我们不能直接问，如果他们没收到消息，那他们绝对不能知道这回事存在过！”

“同意。”

“其实分辨出他们有没有看过很简单。”

史蒂夫下一个同意还没说出口，电梯门已缓缓打开——  
娜塔莎倚在吧台边在喝酒，杯中的液体散发着金色光泽，克林特…在高处，正贴着天花板换灯泡。一时间他们面面相觑，时间仿佛凝固。

娜塔莎远远地露出不可捉摸的微笑，巴基紧张地咽了下口水直直盯着她，那股不好的感觉几乎要冲破喉咙。

“Well，”她沙哑的嗓音可谓优雅迷人，“你们两个还真能'干'啊。”

然后她和克林特像被打开开关一样狂笑起来，克林特直接从天花板栽到沙发。

史蒂夫和巴基冷静地对视，不约而同地说：“Fuck”

 

等到他们笑够了（大概十分钟那么久，这期间巴基一直试图埋进沙发垫里），气氛有所缓和之后，史蒂夫语气严肃，明知故问：“你们应该已经看过了。”

“每一分每一秒。”娜塔莎飞快的回答。

“是，如果不是时间有限我们还挺想一帧一帧欣赏的。”克林特给两人倒上威士忌撇着嘴说。与此同时巴基想辩白，而娜塔莎完全没有给他讲话的机会，甚至摆出了'好好评论一番'的架势。

“你知道，我们都看过你穿紧身衣的样子，但是从没见过你紧身衣下面是什么样子……我以前还跟斯塔克打过赌，他完全不相信你的身材能一直保持的那么好，说博物馆的照片都是假的。结果，son of a bitch！我该多押一倍的钱在上面！”她不自觉抬高音调，史蒂夫的头跟着越来越低。

巴基则黑着脸问：“你们还用我男朋友的身材赌钱？”

“别生气，你也很棒，瞧瞧那迷人的人鱼线，而且宝贝，你们绝对开发出了机械臂的终极用途……”娜塔莎兴致勃勃地把视线投向巴基，这时克林特附在她耳边讲了几句，两人对视着比了几个手势，触发了共同回忆那样一起爆笑起来。史蒂夫发誓之前不知道他们的噪音有这么大破坏力。

“史蒂夫？”巴基嗓音粗哑。

“什么？”

“我好像听到我的触发词了。”他双眼空洞地注视前方。听到这话的史蒂夫的表情可谓瞬息万变，这是他要暴走的前兆啊！他咳了两声，对娜塔莎和克林特直奔主题：“你们看过了，这是无法改变的事情。现在我希望你们能把它立刻删掉。”

“为什么？”克林特满脸揶揄，“从观赏性角度来讲相当棒不是吗？我们已经打算刻成蓝光来给下一代做成人礼。”

“是，这绝对是一件超～赞的礼物。”娜塔莎附议。

“别开玩笑了，无论是出于道义或是友谊，我需要你们把它彻底删除。”他试图摆出最严肃的表情。

“等等，”克林特突然打断，“你下一句不会是要说'its cap's order'了吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

史蒂夫痛苦的捂住脸，很好，因为该死的iPad录像，以后他再也没法正常地讲出这句话了。

一直处在暴走边缘的巴基突然开口：“我有个让你们删除它的好理由。”

克林特和娜塔莎齐齐摊手表示：我们听着呢（反正也是不会删掉）。

“黑寡妇的ex，就是那个daredevil，最近刚好在纽约一带活动，我刚好之前跟他打过交道，他可真是个混蛋……不过巴顿特工，你觉得我是不是该找个好日子把他叫来复仇者大厦，一起喝一杯解决一下过去的恩怨？”他从容不迫地说，把字母念的抑扬顿挫，“据我所知他很希望和罗曼诺夫小姐再续前缘，到时候是不是一场和平的会面我就无法保证了。”

两人不笑了，寂静维持了一会儿，克林特带着点困惑看向娜塔莎：“那究竟是我的错觉，还是冬日战士突然听起来……很有心机？”

“他一向很阴险，相信我，我见识过。”她抿了口散发着迷人色泽的酒，耸耸肩表示投降。

 

走出套间，史蒂夫评价道：“你刚刚表现的很恶毒。”  
巴基无辜地说：“我的朋友毫不留情，我该怎么办？这就是美国啊，伙计。”  
他们对视着说出这番话，然后突然一起笑起来，活像两个幼稚的高中生。

“你刚才好蠢。”  
“真的吗？一点都不酷？”  
巴基摇头，“我也表现得好蠢，不用看都知道…”  
“不，不，”史蒂夫把手插到他浓密的棕发里，捧起他的脸轻吻，“你一直都很完美。”  
“我的小史蒂薇。”巴基露出一个无奈的笑。  
“我认真的，虽然情况是糟糕了点，但是我一点都不担心，因为有你跟我在一起呢。”史蒂夫认真地凝视着他。  
“你说得对，”巴基眨眨眼睛，同样认真地说，“回去之后我还要在餐桌上干你。”

史蒂夫清清嗓子想用'同居守则最终定稿三次修改版2.0'来说教一下以把这个罪恶的想法扼杀在摇篮，这时Jarvis刚好送来了贴心的提醒：  
“Cap，实验结束了，Sir已经知道你和中士造访的消息，坚持邀请你们去喝一杯。”

巴基和史蒂夫那点桃色的气氛一扫而空，心里同时铛铛敲起了警钟，他们完全可以想象出斯塔克不怀好意的表情，他的坏点子有多富有创意所有人都是见识过的，但当他们鼓起勇气踏入实验室却有点后悔自己刚才的想法。

斯塔克和博士肯定真的五十多个小时没有睡，脸上是满满的倦意和密密的胡茬，完全没有钢铁侠平时神采飞扬的样子，房间里也是凌乱不堪，仪器胡乱摆着，咖啡壶已经空了。

斯塔克看到他们进来笑了笑，牵动脸上浅浅的皱纹，这是他这几天劳累的证明，巴基和史蒂夫莫名被愧疚感袭击，尤其是巴基，他在进门前还考虑着怎么反击他的嘲讽。

博士也对他们点头示意，他摘下眼镜放在右胸的口袋，“工作完成了，你们想喝一杯么？”

史蒂夫尴尬的拒绝，“感谢你的邀请，但我想，我们找斯塔克先生有点事……”

“当然，那我先去了。”博士斯文地道了别离开。他们并未在他脸上发现任何不自然的表情，于是稍微松了口气。

“这可不常发生，这个几率比纽约人民遇到我本人还要小，”斯塔克擦擦手上的油污，直起身，“你们居然主动上门，还说找我有事。”  
“呃，其实，并不是多大的事情，你知道，就是……当然是出于关心的目的，嗯，你最近没有收到什么奇怪的分享吧？”史蒂夫又在做挠前额这个动作了。  
“奇怪的…什么？”  
“比如说，云端啊，视频啊……”史蒂夫假装满不在乎，好像只是在随便列举。  
斯塔克依旧嘴上不饶人，“我看最奇怪的就是你了，还有你，为什么一直那么阴冷地盯着我？”

正尝试分辨他是不是在说谎的巴基突然被说破，他摆出一副'你在说什么我刚才神游呢'的样子，然后开口，“其实我们想借你的手机用一下。”  
说完他简直要呸呸呸然后咬掉自己的舌头，这是什么鬼借口，巧（zui）言（pao）善（da）辩（shen）的属性要被他自己毁掉了，偏偏史蒂夫还一脸'好机智我怎么没想到的'崇拜眼神看着他。

果然斯塔克皱起眉，“你们…来复仇者大厦…找我…借手机？”

史蒂夫大方点头，配上美国队长式的令人信服的气质，斯塔克居然好像相信了的样子，他缓缓把stark phone从口袋掏出来，“这是我最喜欢的宝贝，不管你们要干什么别伤害她一点点。”，在史蒂夫接住前他还特地强调'一点都不能伤害'看到他们点头才乐意松手。

两人拿到手机一溜烟滚出实验室，完全不喘气地跑到几百米外的走廊才停下来，其实他们是可以拐着她直接跑路的，但那样显得太可疑。

Stark phone的智能水平比硅谷那帮宅男掌握的高了不止一个段位，这款stark工业旗下的尖端产品可谓是所谓手机用户的梦想，流畅得犹如维密天使曲线的机型，透明轻薄的机身，无与伦比的手感，灵动跳跃的字符像精灵起舞………

史蒂夫和巴基被这个堪比艺术品的手机深深折服了，因为他们发现根本不会开机。

“那我们要怎么检查里面没有没有收到通知？”  
“别急。”巴基展示出了多年实战积累下来的冷静，他手伸进外套里掏出iPad（藏匿大大小小的仪器当然是技术，巴基深谙此道），点了两下屏幕，沉声道，  
“Siri，如何开启一个Stark phone？”

一会儿礼貌迷人的女声回答：“以下是为您在互联网上找到的关于’Stark phone'的信息

'天才科学家斯塔克在记者会上宣布自己就是钢铁侠，引无数粉丝疯狂'  
'钢铁侠已有新欢？棕发风骚女秘书与其形影不离'  
'斯塔克工业总值突破XXX千亿，CEO玻茨女士接受本杂志独家采访'

“……我还挺庆幸自己平时不爱看新闻的。"巴基喃喃。

“我来解决这个，你趁班纳博士没回来去他的房间找找。”史蒂夫提议。

突然屏幕亮了一下，浮出字母'十小时前来自cap的分享，是否保存？'

史蒂夫吓了一跳差点把手机摔到地上，这条消息又迅速隐去，他手忙脚乱地点开时听见实验室的门关闭的声音，显然托尼准备下楼并会路过他们。

“你的备注居然是cap，我以为得是老不死的冰棍之类……”巴基拿过Stark phone无视史蒂夫抗议的眼神，“这个我来，你溜进博士那里去，毕竟你最擅长闯进密室了。”

巴基挥挥手坚持，史蒂夫只好点头。

 

巴基挥动手指胡乱地在屏幕上点着，一个视频文件夹居然真的跳了出来，而托尼的脚步声已经越来越近，而删除键似乎凭空消失了，视频已经自动加载读条，似乎下一刻史蒂夫的声音就会冲出屏幕——

等到巴基反应过来，发现托尼正在怒视他手中断成两截的精致的Stark phone。

巴基赶紧把手背在身后，丢出一句最老套的台词：“我可以解释……"  
托尼抬起嘴角，“那你解释吧。”  
两个大眼睛的人在走廊上僵持不下，努力对视。  
“你打算跟我玩谁先眨眼的游戏吗？”  
“……我不介意现在开始，呵呵。”巴基干笑。  
“你毁了我的小甜心，我需要知道真相。”托尼突然露出一丝笑容，“还是等我自己发现？”

这是巴基最不希望发生的事了，他叹了一口气。  
“有一个视频，不大正规的小电影如果你愿意这么叫，被我们不小心上传到云端而且自动分享了……”  
“什么视频？”托尼强忍笑意问。  
“实话说，”巴基又叹了口气，颇为难为情地说，“这不大光彩……是史蒂夫当年拍的那些，你记得吧，打倒希特勒什么的。”

托尼若有所思地点点头，“这没什么，实际上，有很多更不光彩的东西。”  
“你…指什么？”巴基心虚尴尬地笑。  
“Jarvis从一个叫做youjizz的网站上扫描到点东西……也是个视频，好像有五个小时。我想你该担心担心那个。”  
他转过身然后回头摆出邀请的姿势，“要跟我一起观赏么？”

“WTF……”巴基心中警铃大作，连忙跟上边给史蒂夫发了短信：“情况不妙，视频被弄到porn网站去了！”

 

这时收到短信的人正在端详一个小巧的艺术品，放在掌心刚好，是个由玻璃制成可爱的海豚形状。  
史蒂夫刚刚处理好博士的iPad，正站在他房间里，他的面前，是一整面墙大小的木头柜子，摆满了玻璃艺术。

史蒂夫看到短信也没有很惊讶，浩克居然有这样一颗珍惜柔弱的心已经是世上最诡异的事情了。

 

托尼把'又厚又重'的一台iPad给他，巴基点开Jarvis从Porn网站扫描出来的视频，然后一秒关上——  
那是他们。而且画质清晰的难以想象。

“你看过这个了？”巴基尴尬且愤怒地合上平板。

托尼翻了个白眼：“是什么让你觉得我会对大龄老头们的私生活感兴趣？你忘了我是谁吗？”

巴基继续维持着尴尬和愤怒之间的临界点：“我就知道你一直把史蒂夫当成小丑…不行，我要拆了硅谷那堆破机器……”巴基攥紧拳头，一副为了捍卫男朋友的屁股要毁了整个国家科技核心的样子。

“等等，等等，”托尼投降似的举起手，“我可对我们的队长有相当的尊重。我想告诉你的是，当我让Jarvis清除掉这个视频的时候，发现它的所有痕迹都被擦掉了，一点都没剩。”

巴基怀疑地看着他，托尼补充说：“完全没有了，Jarvis说这人的骇客技术跟他……不分上下，我并没能找出来谁做了这一切，呃，这是最让我沮丧的地方。”

两人都没有讲话，佩珀女士的突然造访打破了这短暂的胶着，她显然是从外地赶回来的样子但从容不迫，她用女主人的口吻（也许并没有，但巴基自己这样觉得）给他打招呼：

“巴基，嘿！好久不见，能见到你还是挺难得的。”

巴基只记得点头，坦白讲他很喜欢这位让人如沐春风的女士，她热情而优雅，温和又充满原则的气质实在是万众挑一，如果真的有什么人能配得上（降服？）钢铁侠那也只有她。

“不过，托尼。”佩铂从包里拿出一件精巧的物品，“升级版我给你带来了，我可不用听你抱怨原来的Stark phone有多么难用了，……”

巴基摊开手，在佩珀背对他时给托尼做了一个‘我们扯平了’的口型。

 

“会是谁上传了这个？我是说，真的有这种Porn网站存在吗……”史蒂夫在他们回去的路上这么问，入夜很深了，偶尔寒风吹过。哈雷被他们扔在大厦，两人并肩沿着空无一人的街道慢慢走着，都不觉得冷。

巴基思索着说：“也许当时云端分享到了你过去的同事，现在的九头蛇余党们，他们可一直记恨你呢。”

“该死的骇客……”

“你说脏话了？”

“是，我是会说goddamned这类词的。”

“那f**king呢？”

“……这是有点超过了”

巴基低声笑了，继而道：“但是，又是谁把痕迹删除了？连Stark都说查不出来？”

两人都不知道答案，沉默只好持续着，然而他们慢慢走着，史蒂夫的右手牵着他的金属左手，气氛既不尴尬也不沉闷，两人都享受着彼此安静的陪伴。  
于是一股温情悄悄升起。

 

最后去拜访局长家也是最艰难的一步，科尔森性格温柔，就算看了也不会为难他们。同时巴基和史蒂夫也找不出谁帮他们删掉了录像，连史蒂夫iPad里的原始那份都不翼而飞了。但出于礼节的周到，他们还是打算去科尔森家一趟。

巴基挺满意新任局长这个决定，科尔森绝不会像弗瑞那样满脑子算计和诡辩，只想着怎么让手下的员工‘物’尽其用，而且他对史蒂夫客气多了。

科尔森看到他们的到来果然很惊喜，微笑接待并介绍了自己的女朋友——这实在是一位很符合现代审美的女人，波浪棕色卷发，面容姣好，身材窈窕，温柔如水，科尔森说她是大提琴师，换来史蒂夫和巴基的一齐惊叹。

谈到一半巴基例行公事一样问“能借我书房用一下吗？”，这位大提琴师女友又展示给他一个温暖的笑容，“我带你过去。”  
“谢谢，呃——？”巴基不好意思地用眼神问。  
女友贴心地重复了自己的名字，巴基表示抱歉，坦言波兰名字有些难记。

他在书房里兴致缺缺的翻翻找找，大提琴师双手交叠在胸前立在门口，最后叹了口气忍不住把iPad直接交出来，“在找这个？”

巴基长大了嘴，随之红了脸，他接过iPad正结结巴巴想编出一个借口，却看到书房门被她咔哒一声关上。

巴基有些奇怪，大提琴师从暗处慢慢踱过来，“我还在怀疑你们还要多久才能来。”她依然温柔的笑着，巴基却没由来打了个寒战。仿佛她转瞬之间变成了另一个人。  
“你在……说什么？”  
“你觉得Porn网站，还有iCloud的视频，是自己消失的吗？”她坐到巴基对面，甩甩头发漫不经心地直接抛出重磅炸弹。  
巴基仿佛真的看到原子弹爆炸，他盯着这位大提琴师动人的眼睛，“……你怎么知道？”

“放松。是我把它删掉的。顺便说一句，你们还真是让我吃惊。”她挤挤眼睛，补充道，“虽然那也算是限制级的，但是我能感受到，你们那种，”她沉吟了一会才抬起眼睛，“相爱的感觉，这是很罕见的，在你们经历了这么多之后。”

巴基同时感到惊讶和不好意思：“为什么你要帮我们？仅仅因为你觉得我们很爱对方？”这是他能想出来最合理的理由，女人的想法他也无法完全搞懂，他听说过这位女士曾经以为科尔森被害而整日以泪洗面。

“倒也不是，”美丽的大提琴家飞快地说，伴有小幅度的白眼，“我挺希望你们呆在那网站上的，不过我男朋友让我删掉，我就只——”

巴基默默感谢这位上司的包容和关怀，现在他只有一个问题，也直接问了出口。  
“你是谁？”

大提琴师弯弯眼睛，笑容愈加深不可测，“其实我也觉得本名很复杂，所以大家都叫我——”  
“Root.”

 

尾声

“这么说，我们还是要感谢科尔森。”史蒂夫拿着始作俑者的iPad。  
“Root还把最后一份备份给了我。”  
“你想好怎么销毁它了吗？”  
“……其实，我们都还没看过。”  
他对上巴基询问的目光，两人默契地点点头。

“你看，你不该这么做，按照我画里的……”巴基啪地按下暂停键。  
“巴基，我已经尽了最大努力了，”史蒂夫啪地点了继续，指着屏幕，“你不也没有——”  
“那是我为了配合你。”  
“可你总是临时改主意，弄得我很尴尬。”  
“那些都是奇思妙想，你应该骄傲才对。”  
“除非我们再练习一次试试看。”  
“当然，而且会是好多好多次……”巴基伸了个懒腰，“先把你手里该死的iPad放下！”

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha和daredevil来自漫画梗；Hulk喜爱玻璃制品来自动画梗；最后的Root当然是POI里的啦，不知道多少人还记得寇森女友的设定。


End file.
